


Even More Unexpected

by celestialshimmer



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Internalized Biphobia, Mentions of lesbophobia, Rating will go up in third chapter, Written before Season 2, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialshimmer/pseuds/celestialshimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I don't know what the hell tomorrow has in store for us.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>What could have happened after Laurel showed Michaela the ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a while ago, and I made an [edit](celestialshimmer.tumblr.com/post/129800252123) for it right before S2 premiered! The original plan was for the fic to come first and the picspam to accompany it, but this is the way it's worked out.
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader Riddhi, and to all the lovely Laurel/Michaela fans out there <3

Michaela's eyes were wide and her jaw was hanging open as she stared at the ring Laurel had just put on the table. "You - you-" she stammered.

"Oh my god," said someone to Laurel's left, outside of her line of sight. "Are you getting engaged? We need to celebrate!"

Laurel whirled around to see the bartender standing there, her expression surprised but overjoyed.

"Yes, we are," suddenly came the voice that Laurel recognized as Michaela's way of persuading people. "My girlfriend - _partner_ , is proposing! Now we're engaged."

Laurel was about to open her mouth and protest - or just demand to know what the hell was happening - when Michaela reached out to grab her hand, squeezing her fingers tightly. She smiled saccharinely, but her eyes were intense and unflinching.

_What the fuck?_ Laurel asked silently, staring down Michaela.

Her answer came when, with a raucous cheer, the bartender brought over a round of shots. "On the house!" she declared as she set them down before Laurel and Michaela.

Laurel's eyes widened, realizing what Michaela was thinking. "Really, _sweetheart_?" she said as Michaela picked up a shot glass. "You've already had a lot to drink."

Michaela downed the shot before responding, leaning over until her lips were brushing against Laurel's ear. "You are not stopping me from getting my alcohol, Castillo. Not when it's free, and I don't know what the _hell_ tomorrow has in store for us."

With that, she leaned back and downed another.

Laurel took a deep breath to steady herself. It was mostly from anger at Michaela, but also her nerves. Giving Michaela back her ring had gone much better than it could have. Now, she felt some tension release, even if now she was expected to act like Michaela's girlfriend, or rather fiancée, for some free celebratory shots.

She told herself that the proximity of Michaela's mouth to her neck had nothing to do with the shiver going down her spine.

~~~

"Michaela, it's time to stop! We should go home!" Laurel was unsurprised to be met with a glare again, but she sighed. _This has to end._

"We should _dance_!" Michaela yelled, causing Laurel to cringe as they were still sitting side by side at the bar. "Or at least kiss!"

"Michaela, I don't think that's a good idea. Not here. _Sweetheart_." Laurel said, feeling some alarm. _What, does Michaela think kissing would get us more free drinks? No way will we pander to the gross straight guys with fetishes for lesbian porn._

"Well, you were the one who decided to _propose_ to me in public! At a _bar_! So we're _kissing_ , now!" Michaela lunged forward, hands reaching out towards Laurel.

She was more than drunk enough for Laurel to easily dodge out of the way, but then she had to scramble to keep Michaela from crashing to the ground. "Whoa there," she said beneath her breath. "Michaela…"

"I like the way you say my naaaaame," Michaela slurred.

Laurel sighed, somewhat annoyed that this was still going on. "Okay, Michaela, we're going. Now."

The alcohol must have hit Michaela especially in the past few minutes, because she didn't protest as Laurel struggled to pick her up. Michaela slumped against her shoulder, a smile spreading across her face slowly. "Laurel, stayyyyy."

"We're not staying Michaela, we're going," Laurel said firmly as she helped Michaela to the door. "Hi, can you call me a taxi please?" she asked the bouncer.

It took several more long minutes of struggling, but eventually she and Michaela were sitting in the backseat of a taxi. Laurel drummed her fingers nervously on the leather seat, hoping she had remembered Michaela's address. It would have been easier to go back to her own place, but she figured it would be better for Michaela to deal with her hangover in her own home.

Laurel leaned her head back and sighed deeply, just grateful she wasn't drunk now. Granted, it meant Michaela had decided to drink more of the shots, but one of them needed to be sober enough to get them home safe.

Michaela suddenly lifted her head off of Laurel's shoulder. "Michaelaaaaa."

Laurel stared down, stunned. "Are you saying your own name?"

"Nooo, _Michaela_ ," she repeated as she slumped down in the seat. One of her hands reached up and touched Laurel's face. She wasn't sure if it was supposed to feel like a clumsy slap, but it did.

"My name is _Laurel_ , sweetheart," she said with a slight laugh, the sweetheart just slipping out from her continued use of it earlier.

"No, you don't get iiiiit," Michaela slurred, before her half-prone figure swayed back and forth, collapsing down onto Laurel's lap.

Laurel just closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Dealing with Michaela even when sober could be a lot, but this…

She spent the rest of the taxi ride finding Michaela's house keys in her purse, ready to get inside and get Michaela in bed as soon as possible. Luckily, after leaving the taxi Michaela wasn't really saying anything else, and she just followed Laurel's lead.

After Laurel guided Michaela to lie down, hoping she'd just pass out. She then stepped back, unsure of what to do. She should go back to her own home, but she really didn't have the money to get another taxi, and it was way too late to walk or take public transportation.

_Plus, what if Michaela needed help in the morning with her hangover?_

With that thought, Laurel sighed deeply and picked up one of Michaela's extra pillows. She found a blanket, and curled up on the floor at the foot of the bed, not prepared to actually sleep on the bed next to Michaela.

Despite not being drunk, she was still drowsy enough to drift off quickly. Her last thought before falling asleep was about what the morning would hold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, everyone! Midterms have been completely kicking my ass and while I've managed to work on this some instead of studying, it took a long time to write. It also turned out to be a lot longer than I planned, so this fic is going up to three chapters total. I hope everyone enjoys!

Michaela awoke feeling like someone had shoved cotton into her mouth and was hitting her temple with a sledgehammer. A very small sledgehammer, since it wasn't enough to knock her into blissful unconsciousness but only enough to make her feel absolutely miserable.

She groaned a little and forced her eyes open, but immediately regretted it. Her curtains were still wide open, so sunlight was streaming in to illuminate her entire bedroom. What the hell had happened last night?

Turning her head slightly, Michaela realized her head wasn't on her pillow. In fact, most of her body was really uncomfortable like she was lying on a very hard surface. However, her head was on something much more soft, and this juxtaposition was extremely confusing.

Whatever was going on, it was making her head post more, so Michaela groaned again and cracked her eyes open slightly. Peering through her eyelashes, she wasn't too bombarded by the sunlight but was able to make out that she was lying on… Laurel?

Well most of her was lying on the floor, she realized after another few seconds of muddled thinking. God, she must have gotten really drunk to be in this much pain just by thinking.

Laurel shifted slightly, and Michaela realized in utter shock that her head was right on Laurel's breast, oh god. Michaela took a sharp breath and could almost hear her heart beat faster, and if she'd thought her mouth was dry before…

The alcohol clearly had to still be in her system, she could not be turned on by another girl, no way. This couldn't be happening.

Laurel stirred again, and then her eyes slowly blinked open. "W-what?" she asked blearily. "Michaela?"

Michaela felt her heart jump at the sound of Laurel saying her name, and suddenly she remembered her words to Michaela the night before. "I like the way you say my name", she'd said like an absolute fool. More and more of the night started coming back to her, especially in the taxi when she'd tried to repeat the way Laurel would say her name. What had she even been thinking, hoping for by doing that? Laurel had called her sweetheart, at least, but that was still a part of the damn act.

"Are you okay, Michaela? Did you fall out of bed?" Laurel asked, concern obvious in her voice. She sat up partially, causing Michaela's face to slip to her lap instead of her boobs. Well, in a way it's better, Michaela thought, but she still felt frustrated.

"What the hell happened?" Michaela decided to ask, even though she was mostly figuring it out.

"Well, apparently you rolled out of bed or something, because you definitely weren't here last night," Laurel said, almost affectionately. "Do you remember what happened before then? You were kind of straddling the line between conscious and not for a while there."

Michaela wrinkled her nose. "How drunk was I?"

"Very," Laurel said with a slight smile. "I didn't drink anything because I knew one of us had to be sober, but it meant that you drank absolutely all of it."

"On top of everything I drank before you arrived," Michaela grumbled. "And oh my god, don't think I've forgiven you for stealing my ring."

"Will you forgive me if I help you through this hangover?" Laurel asked, starting to stand up but careful to not let Michaela's head drop to the floor.

"Ughhhh, maybe. I'll let you know," Michaela said as she rubbed her eyes.

 

~~~

 

One hour and several cups of coffee later, Michaela couldn't help but smile at Laurel when she brought over the omelets she'd made for both of them. "Oh good, I'm starving."

"Wow, no thank you? And who told me to start the coffee before anything to eat?" challenged Laurel.

"Fine, thank you," she mumbled. "But it is totally not my fault that you broke my coffee maker," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Excuse me, I did not break it, Michaela! And I fixed it anyway," Laurel said, pointing her fork at Michaela.

"Meaning you broke it," Michaela said, but she wasn't annoyed anymore. Instead she just smirked a little at Laurel.

"So are we going to talk more about last night?" Laurel asked after she took a bite of her omelet.

Michaela flicked her gaze down to the table. "What part of last night?"

"Well, since neither of us want to think about the Rebecca disappearing part, I meant your great idea to get drunk for free by pretending to be engaged," Laurel said, a little exasperation in her voice.

Michaela scowled a little. "Thanks for bringing it up then. Also, her disappearing is why I wanted to get so drunk, and I didn't even get to have sex thanks to you, by the way. So do you want to talk about you stealing my engagement ring instead?"

"Where would we be right now if I hadn't, Michaela?" Laurel demanded, angry as if she weren't the one who had brought this up with mentioning last night.

"Not wondering if we're about to be arrested for murder!" yelled Michaela. "And stop doing that!"

"Doing what? And yeah, we wouldn't be wondering because we'd have already been arrested! We committed a felony by breaking in, so it was felony murder, Michaela!" she yelled back.

"Saying my name like that!" Michaela shouted, before standing abruptly. Her legs were shaking, but she ran away from the table and locked herself in her bathroom. She collapsed to the floor, trying not to cry.

"Michaela? Open the door," she heard, but ignored it. Michaela stood up again, still shaking, but she walked over to the shower and sat down. She turned the spray on as forceful as it could, just wanting to wash everything away.

After a few minutes, the bathroom door creaked open. "Michaela?" she heard again, but this time Laurel's voice was soft.

"How'd you get in?" Michaela asked, voice soft as well. Some of the water pouring down her face got into her mouth, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"I can pick locks, you know," replied Laurel.

"Of course you can," she muttered. "Please go."

"Not until I know what's going on, Michaela. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay! Nothing is okay, why would I be okay? I feel sick, and we're going to get arrested, and I already know that we committed a felony so you don't need to remind me, and you just-" Michaela burst into tears.

"Hey, I know, I know. I'm sorry," Laurel said, drawing her into an embrace, not seeming to mind Michaela's soaking wet clothes or the fact that the shower was still going. "But remember what I said that night? It's gonna be okay. It's not now, I know, I know. But someday it's gonna be okay…" She rocked her back and forth slightly.

Michaela drew in several shaking breaths, and around sobs said, "You still treat me like I'm a child," she said, but not able to muster bitterness.

"I treat you like I want to be treated when I'm having a panic attack," Laurel said softly. "I'm sorry if it's not what you want."

"You… no, I don't want you treating me like this. I just…" Michaela had to break off, gasping for breath.

"Okay, can I turn off this water please? I really don't want you drowning." Laurel waited for Michaela to nod slightly.

"That's what I want - for you to ask, damn it," whispered Michaela. She wasn't even sure Laurel could hear, but she could see Laurel bite her lip.

"Can I ask what I'm doing wrong?" she asked quietly, eyes wide.

"Everything… I mean, you're you, and I don't want to feel this way around you … I mean-" Michaela cut herself off, having no idea what to say. Why did she have to say that? That wasn't even what they were talking about, and it didn't matter, and…

"What do you mean, Michaela? You're feeling what way around me?" Laurel asked, confusion clear in her voice.

"I - never mind, drop it," she said, turning away.

"Michaela… did you mean any of what you said last night?" Laurel asked, but Michaela felt like she already knew the answer.

"Laurel, please…"

"Okay, I'll drop it," Laurel said quickly. "Let me just tell you… it's fine however you feel. I promise you."

"But it's not! Not for me, I don't want to feel this way," Michaela whispered. Shoulders sagging, she gave up on the idea of not telling Laurel anything. Everything had been churning inside her for too long, and she'd basically already revealed it anyway.

Laurel rubbed Michaela's back a little, still hugging her tightly. "Do you want me to say anything or just listen?" she asked, her voice just as quiet.

Michaela shrugged slightly. "I don't know…"

"I like girls too, Michaela," Laurel said softly. "It's okay to be bisexual, or whoever you are."

Michaela drew a shaky breath. Laurel must not like her the same way, or else she would have said something by now, but she couldn't help but get her hopes up. "Thank you, Laurel."

"Last night you said you liked the way I said your name," Laurel said after several moments of silence. "But earlier you asked me to stop doing it… whatever way I'm doing it that you dislike. Was it just the alcohol, or what?"

Michaela was surprised, and didn't have any idea of what to say. Before she could figure out something, Laurel spoke again. "Or would it make a difference if I told you I have feelings for you too?"

Michaela's eyes widened, and she stared at Laurel. "You… why didn't you say it before then?" she demanded.

"I figured you needed to just talk, without me complicating it by telling you-" Laurel began to say.

Michaela interrupted, "Oh, come on, you can't figure out it would have helped if you'd said it, that it would have made things less complicated?"

"Less complicated?" Laurel asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"Yeah, because then we could just do this," Michaela said with a slight shiver going up her spine, leaning forward to kiss Laurel. She paused right before her lips brushed Laurel's, wondering if she could really do this. There would be no going back, but she didn't really want to.

Laurel closed the rest of the gap between them, kissing Michaela softly. She felt like she was flying, caught up in the bliss of the feel of Laurel's lips against hers. Michaela deepened the kiss, burying a hand in Laurel's hair and timidly lifting her other hand to cup her breast. The moan that Laurel let out caused Michaela's breath to hitch, and she wondered when she had last been this turned on.

Michaela then became very aware they were still in the bathroom (why had she even come here in the first place, seriously?) and broke the kiss reluctantly. "Do you want to go to my room?" she asked breathlessly.

A smile spread across Laurel's face. "Do I get to go on your bed now, or will we be on the floor again?"

Michaela huffed indignantly. "I would've invited you to sleep on the bed if I'd been conscious! It's not like I wanted either of us to be on the floor, you know."

"Hmm, if you had invited me into bed with you then maybe this could have happened sooner," Laurel teased.

Michaela rolled her eyes. "Oh, you joke, but if I'd been sober last night… I really wanted to have sex then, you know."

"So you're pretty worked up now?" Laurel asked, raising her eyebrows. Michaela couldn't help but shiver a little again. "I'll take that as a yes," Laurel whispered against Michaela's neck, her breath ghosting over her skin.

"Let's just go, now," Michaela said, taking a few deep breaths to pull herself together as she stood up, Laurel getting to her feet as well. Together they made their way to Michaela's bedroom, and she was so full of anticipation that she didn't let go of Laurel's hand for a moment.


End file.
